pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
By żyć wiecznie
'CREEPYPASTA SKOPIOWANA- A, ŻE BYŁO W NIEJ DUŻO LITERÓWEK ITP., JEDYNIE PODDANA OBRÓBCE. ' Na stole leżała dłoń. Była w stanie zaawansowanego rozkładu, ale mimo to mężczyźnie, który siedział na drugim końcu pokoju, była niezbędna. Zasłaniał go mrok, twarz spowijały ciemności. Nagle podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do stolika. W ręku trzymał chirurgiczną igłę z sylikonowymi nićmi. Przyłożył gnijącą dłoń do swojej ręki pozbawionej dłoni i zaczął przyszywać ją do swojego ciała. Nie wiadomo czy czuł ból. Zrobił to bez najmniejszego grymasu na swojej twarzy. Gdy spojrzał na skończone dzieło nie był zadowolony z rezultatów. Dłoń nieprzyjemnie pachniała, odchodziły od niej kawałki skóry i mięsa. Na palcach w niektórych miejscach widać było białe kości i sploty ścięgien. Paznokcie były całkowicie czarne. Jednak ta używana przez niego dłoń przez ostatnie dwa miesiące musiała się jeszcze do czegoś przydać. * * * * * Nie będziecie mi mówić co mam robić! – Krzyknęła Sara i wybiegła z domu. Wsiadła na motor swojego o 10 lat starszego chłopaka i odjechała. Gdy jechali, czuła wiatr we włosach, przytulała się do Maxa i starała się nie myśleć o kolejnym piekle jakie zafundowali jej rodzice tego dnia. Nie tolerowali tego, że wracała po nocach do domu, że zadawała się z towarzystwem, ich zdaniem, nieodpowiednim. Miała ich głęboko gdzieś, to co sobie myśleli- jeszcze głębiej. Kochała Maxa i nic nie było w stanie ich rozdzielić. Nawet nadopiekuńczy rodzice. Jechali polną drogą, znała ją doskonale. Często siedzieli tu z przyjaciółmi i pili piwo, wódkę, czasami ktoś przyniósł jakiś mocniejszy towar. Nie chciała być odludkiem, dlatego zażywała wszystko, co jej podawali. Nie lubiła tego, ale oprócz starszych o 10 lat od siebie znajomych, nie miała nikogo. Max zatrzymał się na skraju lasu, tam już czekali wszyscy. Rozpalili duże ognisko, ułożyli kilkanaście piw w rzędzie na kamieniach. „Dzisiaj zapowiada się długa noc”, pomyślała Sara i zeszła z motoru. Znała wszystkie twarze ludzi, którzy tam byli- oprócz jednej. Chłopak kucał pod drzewem i spoglądał na swoje buty. Jego czarne jak smoła włosy kontrastowały z bladą cerą i czarnymi jak węgiel oczami. Sara nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, dopóki nie wstał i nie podszedł się przywitać. Wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę w czarnej rękawicy. Ona zrobiła podobnie ze swoją, jednak zaskoczyło ją to, że delikatnie pocałował ją w górną stronę dłoni. Zarumieniła się i nieśmiało odpowiedziała mu „Cześć...”. W tym momencie oderwał ją od niego Max mocnym pociągnięciem za ramię. * Co ty wyprawiasz? Dajesz się całować jakiemuś idiocie?! – Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Nienawidził, gdy jakikolwiek koleś dotykał jego dziewczyny, uważał ją za swoją własność. * Siadajcie! – Zawołał ich Jared. Wszyscy siedli do koła ogniska na kamieniach ustawionych parę lat temu. W tym miejscu zawsze dużo się działo. Nieraz Sara upiła się tutaj do nieprzytomności. Dlatego źle wspominała to miejsce. Otworzyli pierwszą puszkę piwa i zaczęli się przy tym głośno śmiać. Ściemniało się coraz bardziej. Sara nieustannie czuła na sobie wzrok chłopaka o kruczych włosach. Intrygował ją, niesamowicie ciekawił. Chciała go bliżej poznać, ale wiedziała, że Max jej na to nie pozwoli. Czekała tylko na okazję, aż oddali się wystarczająco daleko by mogła z nim zamienić chociaż parę słów. Taka okazja nadarzyła się szybko, Max postanowił z kolegą urządzić sobie motocyklowe wyścigi na leśnej dróżce w lesie. Zostawił Sarę i podchmielony poszedł z kilkoma kolegami. Gdy tylko odszedł podeszła do nieznajomego i usiadła obok niego. Wydawało się jej, że promieniuje od niego delikatny chłód, zdziwiło ja to bo noc była wyjątkowo ciepła. * Czemu nosisz te rękawiczki? – Spojrzała na jego ręce ściskające puszkę z piwem zakryte czarnymi długimi rękawicami. Chłopak drgnął delikatnie i odwrócił się w jej stronę. Teraz dostrzegła na jego lewym policzku koszmarną bliznę. Zdecydowanie była po oparzeniu. Gdy zorientował się, że Sara się tam wpatruje, speszony szybko odwrócił głowę, naciągnął kaptur i spuścił wzrok na dół – Ja przepraszam, nie chciałam… * Nic się nie stało – Miał delikatny głos, jakby nienaturalny – Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że ludzie się na mnie gapią – Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na nią. Zrobiło się jej go żal. Gdyby nie ta blizna, byłby całkiem przystojnym facetem. * Jestem Sara – Powiedziała trochę speszona. * Ja Lucas – Sięgnął po puszkę, otworzył ją i podał jej. * Nie przepadam za piwem. * To tak jak ja, ale co zrobić jak wszyscy piją? Wole już sam się napić niż potem patrzeć na ich pijane i śmiejące się ryje. A tak to przynajmniej się z nimi zlewam – rozejrzał się do koła. Zostali sami na skraju polany, w oddali słyszała charczące motory. Była ciekawa czy tym razem Max wygra, bo jeśli nie to znowu będzie zdenerwowany i się na niej wyżyje – Ty najwidoczniej też tak robisz – Przerwał jej rozmyślania. Dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu i spoglądali w coraz bardziej ciemniejące niebo. * Czemu zrobiło się tak cicho? – Sara wsłuchiwała się w ogłuszającą ciszę. Nie słyszała dźwięków motorów, żadnego odgłosu szumu, ptaków, świerszczy. Tak jakby w jednej sekundzie cały las umarł, stworzenia uciekły – Pójdę zobaczyć co z nimi się dzieje, może policja ich złapała – Wstała powoli jednak po chwili na nadgarstku poczuła jak zaciskają się palce Lucasa. * Lepiej nie idź tam – Jednak Sara rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie, wyrwała swoją rękę i poszła w stronę leśnej ścieżki. „Jednak jest dziwny ten koleś”, odwróciła się, ale on siedział i wpatrywał się w swoje czarne buty. Weszła do lasu jak gdyby nigdy nic. W oddali na leśnej ścieżce widziała światła. * A jednak złapała ich policja – Przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy powinna tam iść. Nieletnia dziewczyna po dwóch piwach byłaby kolejnym kłopotem dla pełnoletnich. Nagle światła zgasły. Zatrzymała się w miejscu i wpatrywała w ciemność, nie dostrzegła żadnego ruchu. * Max? – Krzyknęła w mrok. Jednak nikt się nie odezwał. * Nie idź tam! – Ktoś szarpnął ją za ramię. Lucas odciągał ją od tego miejsca. Ale ona była uparta i zbyt ciekawa, musiała zobaczyć co się tam dzieje – Nie możesz tam iść! – Zastąpił jej zdecydowanie drogę. * Odwal się! – Popchnęła go, ale to nic nie dało. Chłopak był silniejszy od niej, chwycił ją i zaczął wyciągać w stronę polany. Wtedy światła zapaliły się ponownie, usłyszała warkot silnika, który zbliżał się coraz bardziej w jej kierunku. * Schowaj się idiotko jeśli chcesz żyć! – Jego głos był panicznie wystraszony. Popchnął ją w stronę krzaków – Siedź tam cicho i nie ważne co by się działo nie wychodź stamtąd! – Spanikowana Sara zrobiła tym razem co kazał. Położyła się za czarnymi krzakami i wpatrywała się w postać Lucasa, którą coraz bardziej oświetlały światła zbliżającej się półciężarówki. Czarny gruchot zatrzymał się przy chłopaku. * Gdzie dziewczyna? – Głos należał do mężczyzny. Był chłodny i opanowany. * Dziewczyna poszła do domu – Sara nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje. Serce zaczęło jej bić gdy w ręku mężczyzny zobaczyła długi i ostro zakończony nóż. Spływała po nim dziwna substancja. Gdy zorientowała się co to może być zamarła. * Musimy ją znaleźć, pewnie daleko na piechotę nie odeszła – Facet zaczął iść w kierunku bagażnika. Wyciągnął z niego jakiś przedmiot i podał chłopakowi. * Tato, wystarczy na dzisiaj naprawdę. Masz co chciałeś więc możemy wracać – A więc to był jego ojciec. Ale co on tu robił? Mężczyzna przez chwilę zawahał się ale przytaknął głową i wraz z synem wsiedli do półciężarówki. Gdy odjeżdżali Sara poczuła na sobie wzrok Lucasa, który mówił sam za siebie „uciekaj”. * * * * * * * * Szła polną drogą. Wiedziała, że do domu ma jeszcze kilka kilometrów. Gdy słyszała na drodze samochód odskakiwała w krzaki by nikt jej nie zobaczył. Młoda dziewczyna na drodze o tej godzinie oznaczała kłopoty. Jednak kłopoty już miała. Nie wiedziała co stało się z Maxem i resztą. Miała nadzieję, że są już w domu. Po 2 godzinach wędrówki dotarła do mieszkania Maxa. Światła były pogaszone, motoru nie było przed budynkiem ani w garażu. Nagle jej telefon zaczął dzwonić. Na ekranie pokazało się połączenie „nieznane”. Odebrała. * Hallo? – powiedziała drżącym głosem, miała nadzieję, że to Max. * Gdzie jesteś? – dopiero po chwili rozpoznała ten głos. To był głos Lucasa, ale skąd chłopak miał jej numer i dlaczego dzwonił o tak późnej godzinie? * Przed domem Maxa. Możesz mi wyjaśnić co… – jednak chłopak przerwał jej gwałtownie. * Dobrze, czekaj tam, będę za chwilę – Połączenie zostało urwane. Sara spojrzała na telefon. „Super, jeszcze tego brakowało”, powiedziała widząc padającą baterię. Siadła na krawężniku i czekała. Po 30min podjechała czarna półciężarówka. Wysiadł z niej Lucas. Jego twarz była posiniaczona, z ust spływała stróżka krwi. * Co się stało?! – Krzyknęła – Gdzie jest Max?! – Jednak chłopak nie odezwał się tylko spuścił na dół głowę. * Zabiorę cię do nich. Wsiadaj – jego głos nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Był obojętny. Sara wsiadła do samochodu i zatrzasnęła drzwi, Lucas nie odezwał się ani słowem. * Oni cię tak pobili – Chłopak jednak wpatrywał się w polną drogę, którą wcześniej wracała Sara. W duchu modliła się żeby nie musiała iść za chwilę z powrotem. * Tak… * Za co?! – Przyglądała mu się. W torebce znalazła paczkę chusteczek i zaczęła ścierać krew z jego twarzy. Jednak on gwałtownie odrzucił głowę. * Przestań! – Krzyknął. * Przepraszam, że chciałam dobrze – uniosła się Sara – Powinieneś mi chyba wyjaśnić parę rzeczy. * Nic nie muszę ci wyjaśniać, dowiesz się na miejscu – Dziewczyna wystraszyła się go. Ale chciała wiedzieć co z Maxem i jego znajomymi. Jeśli naprawdę to oni go pobili, szykowała się nie mała awantura. Czuła, że Lucas jest czymś się denerwował, tylko nie potrafiła zrozumieć czym. Wjechali do lasu. Jechali przez te ciemności parę minut, gdy nie dotarli do stojącej na środku niewielkiej polany, starej i opuszczonej rudery. * Wysiadaj! – krzyknął chłopak – Oni są w środku – Sara wysiadła. Nie zdążyła zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, gdy nagle usłyszała warkot silnika. Lucas odjechał stąd. Została sama przed jakimś budynkiem. Przed nim stały 4 motory, wśród nich rozpoznała motor Maxa. Na parterze paliło się światło, słyszała delikatny szum muzyki. * Świetnie, oni bawią się w najlepsze a mnie zostawili na tej cholernej polanie z psychopatą! – Podeszła do odpadających drzwi i weszła do środka. Chciała mieć już za sobą awanturę z Maxem, miała nadzieję, że chłopak odwiezie ją do domu i da jej święty spokój. Ciszę przerwał ogłuszający krzyk. * Jared? – Krzyknęła – Gdzie wy do cholery jesteście – Weszła do środka. Wewnątrz panował bałagan, poobdzierane ze ścian tapety, poprzewracane i gnijące meble. Niespodziewanie drogę zastąpił jej mężczyzna. Widziała go już wcześniej. Jednak nie potrafiła stwierdzić dokładnie kiedy, ponieważ uderzenie jakie poczuła na twarzy spowodowało, że przewróciła się na ziemię. * * * * * Sara nie wiedziała jak długo była nieprzytomna. Policzek pulsował jej od bólu. Nie potrafiła wykonać najmniejszego ruchu. Udało się jej jedynie delikatnie otworzyć oczy i przekręcić głowę. Gdy to zrobiła zaczęła piszczeć. Obok niej na stole leżał tors człowieka. Był tak zmasakrowany, że nie potrafiła powiedzieć do kogo mógłby należeć. Jednak szybko rozpoznała właściciela. Jego głowa zawieszona była na haku wyżej. Max! Zaczęła się szarpać, ale naglę zaczęła wyć z bólu. Spojrzała na swoją prawą rękę, miała odciętą dłoń. * Cześć – usłyszała delikatny i znajomy głos. Jednak teraz wypełniony był on czymś czego nie rozumiała, czymś obcym. Lucas pochylił się nad nią i przyłożył jej rękę do czoła – Nie masz gorączki, to dobrze – Spojrzała na jego rękę. Na palcu serdecznym miał pierścionek, taki sam jaki Max dał jej na ich pierwszą rocznicę, delikatny manicure na paznokciach, który robiła dzisiaj rano… Zamarła. Lucas zaczął się śmiać. * Podoba ci się? – Przyłożył rękę do światła. Widać było miejsce zszycia – Chciałem ci pomóc ale trochę nie wyszło – Zobaczyła uśmiech na jego bladej twarzy. Wyglądał jakby ktoś naciągnął skórę na szkielet – I tak się nad tobą zlitowałem – Spojrzał na jej odciętą dłoń – Znieczuliłem cię, ale niestety twojemu chłopakowi nie chciałem dać, był zbyt pijany i wątpię, że cokolwiek czuł jak mój ojciec pozbawiał go kończyn. * Wypuść mnie, proszę! – Sara poczuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Czuła się dziwnie, gdy próbowała zacisnąć pięści. * Znalazłem inną dłoń dla ciebie. Trochę śmieszna ale wiesz, nie można narzekać – Podszedł do szafy, wyciągnął z niej dłoń, chwycił nici i podszedł do niej. Zaczął jej przyszywając obcą dłoń, była w stanie zaawansowanego rozkładu, czuła jej mdlący i nieprzyjemny odór. Zemdlała. * * * * * * * Przez zamknięte powieki oślepiło ją światło. Czuła się jak na haju, jakby ktoś ją naćpał. Delikatnie otwarła oczy. Przed sobą widziała dwie sylwetki mężczyzn. Obydwie znała. Coś jej robili, otwierali brzuch. * Zdrowe płuca, nerki, serce tez niczego sobie – Mężczyźni powoli wyciągali jej zdrowe narządy i umieszczali w woreczkach wypełnionych lodem. Musiały przetrwać zamrożone do następnego roku, gdy ich narządy przestaną funkcjonować i będą zmuszeni je wymienić. * Dla mnie będzie serce – Rozpoznała głos Lucasa. Poczuła, ze coś zbliża się jej do jej piersi, delikatny ucisk, potem pękające żebra. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką ujrzała to swoje bijące serce ociekające krwią na dłoni Lucasa, na dłoni, która tak naprawdę należała... do niej. Coś nie tak? Możecie poprawiać, bo nie poddałam tego obróbce do końca, nie miałam czasu. :3 Kategoria:Opowiadania